


Firsts

by guineamania



Series: The Anderson-Hummel Family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddles, Firsts, M/M, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are awaiting the birth of their first child and take the time to remember all the firsts that had as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts

Kurt awoke to Blaine curled up next to him, still fast asleep and murmuring weakly. They had been married for five years but Kurt still grinned every time they woke up together. Every time they kissed it was like the first time all over again and his heart still skipped a beat whenever Blaine held his hand. Yes it was soppy and yes it was a little bit ridiculous. But this was love and Kurt’s wouldn’t change it for the world. The first time they kissed was still the most special. Dalton was not the best sector of Kurt’s life, neither was it the worst and it would always be defined by all the firsts he experienced there with Blaine. Kurt chuckled to himself, seeing the image in his head of their first meeting. The way Kurt’s heart stopped as the boy he asked for help was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. It was still as clear in his mind as the day it happened. “Morning hun,” Blaine chuckled, reaching up lethargically and planting a fumbling kiss to Kurt’s jaw.   
“Morning to you too,” Kurt chuckled as Blaine flopped back down onto the pillows. It was clear which of them the morning person in this relationship was. “I’ll make some coffee,” Kurt rolled his eyes before easing himself out of Blaine’s grasp.  
“Cuddles,” Blaine whined, flailing his arm around to latch onto some part of his husband.  
“Later,” Kurt promised with another soft kiss before padding into the kitchen.

It took Blaine around fifteen minutes to extract himself from their bed and stumble into the kitchen. Kurt once again rolled his eyes with affection at Blaine’s dazed expression and shirtless body. At least he had remembered to put trousers on this time. “What were you thinking about this morning?” Blaine asked as they settled down for breakfast. “Even partially awake I could hear the cogs whirring,” he joked at Kurt’s bemused expression.   
“I was just thinking about all our firsts before the little one comes along and we have the baby firsts to look forward to,” Kurt shrugged with soft little smile. He was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their first child, Maria if she was a girl or Roger if he was a body. Kurt secretly wanted a girl; but whoever this child grew to be, Kurt knew that they would have the support of their dad’s.   
“I am also eagerly looking forward to Mini Berry’s first word, first steps, first relationship,” Blaine sighed and Kurt glared at him. Blaine had taken to calling their unborn baby Mini Berry and Kurt would not have his child become a miniature Rachel Berry, one was enough. One was enough in the world let alone in Kurt’s life.  
“It’s gonna be great,” Kurt conceded and they both returned to the meal with smiles on their faces.


End file.
